Alice
Profile Personal Summary Alice has a kind and gentle personality. She is well-mannered and always seems self-restrained, however beneath that mature exterior remains a more innocent, hopeless romantic who dreams of white knights, adventures, and swooning princesses. A few years before the player arrived in Portia, a War left Alice and her younger brother, Jack, orphaned. Left as the sole caretaker for her brother and with no money, she and Jack fled and made the difficult journey to Portia. Upon arrival, they were greeted by the townsfolk with open arms and open hearts. Needing a way to support the both of them, she turned to the area she excelled at the most, growing flowers. She eventually set up her own Flower Shop on Main Street. Through her time spent as a Florist, Alice has developed a deep understanding of flowers and their meaning. She now dreams of visiting Highwind to study at its prestigious cultivation school. She is also an avid bookworm and amateur novelist who wishes for her writing to one day be featured in the local magazine. In order to try make ends meet, Alice takes very little time off and can nearly always be found in front her stall during the day, with the exception of attending church on Sundays to listen to Minister Lee's sermons. Physical Appearance Alice has long, slightly messy brown hair with a straight cut fringe just covering her eyebrows. She has pinkish eyes behind her round metal-framed glasses that she never takes off. In all, Alice wears earthy and natural looking colors in keeping with her job and personality. She wears an asymmetric emerald green sweater over a white collard shirt and blue jeans, all of which are looking a little tired. Her deep green socks are visible due to a shorter cut leg on her trousers and she has blue and white trainers. She wears a pale plain brown overcoat with a beige inner lining. This no-frills coat provides no collar, lapels or even pockets. The one notable piece in her attire is the small Crystal Necklace worn under her collar but over her sweater. Her outfit is completed with the addition three white bows, one tied round her waist and two attached to the lower part of her sleeves. Related Characters Alice's only family in Portia is her younger brother, Jack. Jack looks up to his sister and supports her work at her Flower Shop by helping her sell her flowers. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Jack| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day she goes to her home, which is between The Round Table and her shop. Her home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Gives gifts sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * H-hi. I haven't seen you around...you are? ;Stranger * Have you ever visited my garden? Isn't it beautiful? * Each flower has its own language. My favorite flower is the bellflower, it speaks of true love. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Missions= *Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport: I hope more people will show up in Portia once the transportation system is complete. That way, I can sell more flowers. *Mission: The Bassanio Lift: I poured a little bit of the gooey water on my flowers. They withered right away! |-|Dating= ;When the date officially begins * It's good to get away from work now and again. * It's good to see you. Where do you want to go? * I'm so glad we decided to do this. * I've been a little stressed lately. Let's unwind and have fun! * Portia is so beautiful, I always love seeing more of it. ;Talk about favorite foods * I really like the Bamboo Papaya with Egg-on-Top, because I always think the name's hilarious for some reason. * The salads here are pretty decent. ;Ask about work * ;Casual talk * I'd love to visit Highwind one day, I hear they have the best cultivation school in the Free Cities. ;Compliment *(Your flowers are really beautiful.) ** Thanks. My brother Jack and I depend on the flowers for some money on the side. *(A lot of people like your writings.) ** I'm glad to hear that. Sometimes I think I try too hard to get into a magazine, hopefully one day soon! ;If you're late or miss the date * You should stick to your commitments. * I waited for you and you didn't turn up. How rude. ;When the date officially ends (Happy) * I should be getting back to the shop. Thank you for a wonderful time. * This was so much fun. Thank you. * Let's do this again sometime. ;When the date officially ends (Unhappy) * Goodbye. I'll see you around. * I need to be getting back to the shop. * It's a shame you have to rush off. * Well, I appreciate the effort. ;Failed date ( leaves because their mood dropped too low) * Was this some sort of joke to you? * Thank you for wasting my time. * I'm too busy with the shop to waste time like this. ;Jealous (play date) * What? Oh. I see how it is. ;Jealous (romantic date) * Is this what I think it is...? I don't like two-timers! I'm leaving. ;Interrupted date * I need to take care of something straight away - I've gotta go, see you! * Sorry, but something has just come up. Let's hang out again soon? |-|Marriage= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I love this holiday, it brings together everyone with such good food! Gift *Alice feels neutral about Wildflowers, Caterpillar, Wood, Hardwood, Soil, Stone, and Sand, unlike most who dislike them *Alice feels neutral about Animal Feces, unlike most who hate it |q12= |q10= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Vegetarian and Salad *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Pumpkin Pie because it is both a Vegetarian food and a Sweet Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |f1= }} Missions ;A Knight in Dusty Clothes :It seems like something's troubling Alice, see if there's anything you can do. ;A True Hero :Alice is looking for some inspiration for her novel and needs your help. ;Flower Shop Sign :Business at the Flower Shop has not been going well recently. Alice hopes you can help make a Flower Shop Sign for her to attract more customers. ;The Big Flower Sale :Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. Trivia *Prior to Alpha 3.5, her development name was "Bamna". Gallery Alice-0.png|Release model Alice.jpg|Alpha 3.5 model ru:Элис Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes